Fairy Tail Academy
by Janka
Summary: New girl comes to the academy and becomes friends with most popular group of studens in whole school...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) This is my first fanfic ever and english is my second language soo please dont judge it too hard.  
>Please subscribe. Tell me if you liked the story and also what I should work on :) ENJOY ;)<p>

CHAPTER 1

"Natsu! Natsu! NATSU WAKE UP!" Wendy particularly screamed.

"One more minute Wendy PLEASE! " Natsu begged.

" NO!" Wendy said before she pulled his blanket off and poured glass of cold water on natsus face." Natsu jumped out of the bed and screamed while Wendy just headed twords the door.

"Breakfast is ready and dad needs to talk to you."She gleared at him, "If you wont be ready in 5 minutes you wont get your breack-"

"OK, OK" Natsu walked to his cupboard and took his uniform out, "Are you going to watch me dress ?"

"N-No " Wendy stormed out of the room.

Natsu came out of his room and runned down the stairs making lots of noise. He entered the kitchen and saw his father, Igneel, who was reading newspaper while bighting his waffle.

"Morning!" Natsu grinned and saw his mother, Grandine, standing infront of the sink washing her hands after making waffles for Igneel, Natsu and Wendy.

"Eat your breakfast, Natsu, or you are going to be late." Grandine smiled.

"Yes mum, So dad what did you wanted to talk with me about ?" Natsu gazed at Igneel.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lisanna ..."

"What about her?" Natsu sat down in his chair and stuffed his waffle into his mouth.

"Well... You havent brought her here for a while and Gray said that you two are not hanging out at school either..." He finaly closed the newspaper and placed it beside his plate ," Did you have a fight with her ?"

Natsu nearly chocked when Egneel said those words. "Dad everything is ok ... She is just busy with school work, because she is a class president just like Mirajane the only difference is that she is in another class."

"Are you sure?" Natsu nodded before finishing his waffle and standing up.

"Wendy lets go we are late already." Wendy went to the corridor and slipped her feet into her shoes before natsu came and did the same. "You ready?"

"Yup" She smiled

" Mum ! Dad ! We are leving ! Bye !" both of them shouted and left the house.

"Good luck in school ! " Igneel and Grandine smiled.

As both of them arrived to school they went to their shoe lockers and then walked to their classes. As Natsu walked into the class and saw everyone he thought :

'Nothig have changed from the begining of the school year. Cana is drunk, Mira is smiling, Juvia stalks Gray and Erza is giving out as usual.'

Today we are discussing our school festival and we still dont know what our class is doing for it. Aries-san is our pink haired teacher ( and for some reason she got little horns in her hair ) with shy and sweet personality is realy exited about this festival and wants it to be perfect.  
>"Lets do a love house!" One of the Juvia Exclamed loking at shirtless Gray and blushes.<br>" NO WAY ! This is bullshit! It would be more fun to do a house with ghosts and stuff- " Gajeel started protesting before a knock on the door appeared.

Aries opened the door and as everyone stood up we saw our principal or master ( as we called him ) Makarov.  
>"May I talk to you outside the classroom Please." Master Makarov said before Aries walked out and as the door closed behind her an explosion of voises occured.<p>

Small amount of time passed before she returned back into the class accompanied by a blonde girl who was dressed in our school uniform( which is white shirt, blue scirt and socks, cream jumper and black shoes.) and also had two pigtails on her head.  
>"This is Lucy Heartafolia and she is now your new classmate " Aries said while our eyes were glued to newcomer."Please respect her and treat her well. " Aries smiled at Lucy and then stared at Natsu.<br>"Natsu can you please stand up Lucy will sit with you from now on."  
>"Hay!" As Natsu stood up, Lusy started approaching him with a blanck expreasion on her face."Nice to meet ya!"Natsu smiled and expected an answer but instead she sat down and didn't even look at did the same thing with a surprised expreasion on his face.<br>"OMG what is wrong with her?" One voice said." Natsu , one of the hottest guys in whole school just talked to her, and she dears to ignore him!"  
>"Bitch ... " Second voice said.<br>"If I ware her I'd have probably faint just at the sight of his smile..." Third voice said.

Natsu sighed and steared at the girl who was now sitting beside him. She rested her head on her hand and looked at Aries who was now discussing festival plan with the class president , Mirajane (a tall girl with long, white hair who allways smiled and offered help to every one ).

As the bell went everyone exept Lucy left the room for their lunch. Natsu and Gray went to conteen and met their friends Jellal, Erza, Loky and Gajeel. They went to their usual place and ate the food they brought with them and as they were finished they started talking.

" OY Gray where is your shirt ? " Jellal looked at Gray as he jumped up. "Shit!" Gray sweared and headed twords the class.

"STRIPPER!" Natsu shouted to Gray and swallowed his sandwich.

"I heard you have a new girl in your class " Loky stared at Natsu.

"Yeah... But she is weird..." Natsu took a sipp of his drink and looked at Loky again.

"What do you me-" Loky was cut off by Gray.

"Guys the new girl, Lucy, is crying..." Gray gasped for air (he was running all the way from class).  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! YOU PERV !" Erza and Natsu shouted as Gajeel, Loky and Jellal just smiled and noded at him.<br>"ME?! What the fuck is wrong with all of you? When I came there she was already crying ... I have tried to ask her why she was crying... She never answered" Gray slightly blushed. "You know I have actualy runned here for us guys maybe one of ye can make her stop crying or something." Gray looked at everyone and sighed." So are we going to Lucy or what?"  
>"Of course we are, DUMBASS!" Natsu shouted and Grinned.<br>All six of them ( Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Loky, Gajeel and Erza in the lead ) stood up and rushed twords the class where Lucy was crying while other people stared at them with a confused face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and Sorry for not writing for so long. There was a lot of trouble my family was going through so I didn't get a slightest chance to write Anything. Now relax and enjoy ;)

**Chapter** 2

As six of them ( Natsu, Gray, Loky, Gajeel, Jellal and Erza in the lead) reached the classroom they heard sobbing coming out of the room and someone else talking.

" Im so sorry to hear this...'' The female voice said '' It will be ok... Im sure it will be ok and-''

''DINGDON!'' The bell interupted the girl.

''Oh sugar!'' She gasped ''I need to get back to my class... Please take my phone number and my e-mail address and call me later Ill talk to you then but now i must run to my class or im going to be realy late... ''

''Thank you.. *SOB... Lu-chan'' a sweet voice said.

* Holly crap that must be Lucys voise its so nice * Natsu thought and blushed slightly without realezation.

'' Ok Ill leave you now '' footsteps started approaching the door then stoped.''Just promice youll call me or atleast send me a text''

''*SOB* I-I promice *SOB*''Lucy answered and the door opened.

'' Bye Lu-chan''

''Bye...''

Natsu and his gang could now see a short blunete infront of them. She held two big books in her small hands and was now walking through the corridor. The girl didnt seem to notice the gang and bumped into gajeeland dropping her books.

''Watch it shrimp!'' Gajeel roared but still squated down and picked the two books up. ''Jeez! these are heavy for books. ''he commented then handed the books to the girl causing her to blush.

''Th-Thank you and sorry for bumping into you'' she said with compleately red face and runned off causing Gajeel look at her back in confusion.

Natsu was first to enter the room but had no idea what to say to Lucy who comepleately ignored him. He turned around and saw glearing Erza (she wanted to enter the room first but Natsu just ruined it for her). After a small period of time she finaly entered the room and headed twards the girl whowas now wiping her tears away.

'' Are you ok? '' Erza asked as she reached the blonde and touched her shoulder causing Lucy to turn around and burst into tears.

Erza then sat down and huged Lycy which caused everyones jaw to fall open espetualy Natsus and Grays. After sitting in that posision for a small while Lucy finaly calmed down and wiped her tears away the smiled at Erza as a thank you which caused everyone blush heavily ( even Gajeel who was known as 'man of steal')

'' Lucy I dont think its a good odea to ask you why you were crying so tell us when youll be ready. Ok ?'' Erza smiled as lucy noded.

Couple of seconds later Aries walked into the room and everybody sat down in their seates. Natsu sat down beside lucy and looked at her while she looked at him. As their eyes met natsus fase turned red and as he was about to turn away from her he heard ''sorry for not greating you this morning...'' Lucy said and looked at her fingers in embaressment.

'' its ok'' Natsu said and smiled.

In the end of the day lucy went home while Natsuand the gang stayed back and talked to Levy about the cause of Lucys teares.

'' I wasnt supposed to tell this to anyone so please dont tell anyone else and keep it secret from everyone.''Levy said as the gang stared at her unpatiently and noded to every word the blunete said.

Levy siged and begun.

''Lucy and her family got into a car accident two days ago. Her mother died and her father is now in a coma. She is realuy woried about him and is bearly able to cope with her mothers death...I think she lives alone and Im not sure if she has any siblings or not... im realy woried about her so can you do me a favour and become her friends?'' Levy looked at the listeners with eyes pure of sadness.

Every one was shoked at the fact that Lucy is even in school.

''Oh why is such a beauty must suffer like this ?'' Loky cryed out causing Levy and Gajeel sweat drop.'' We should do something for her to make her happy or atleast acompany he and walk her from school and give her nice things like plush toys or sweets ect.''

'' It a great idea Loky we definately shouldand We will definately become friends no matter how !'' Erza stood up and wiped a tear from her face.

'' We can introduce her to other people like Mira and Cana... Ok mabie not Cana she might give Lucy a drinking habit'' Gray said.

'' We probably should ask her aboutwhat she likes first '' Jellal said with a smile '' i think its my first time seeing everyone being so enthusiastic about something like this'' He walked twards the door and opened it alowing Erza to pass through it and walkdown stairs.

''Starting from tomorow we will make Lucy happy! '' Levy jumped up and followed Erza.

Natsu left the school first and headed twards his house knowing that Wendi is in a Karaoke cafe with her friends and Gray is n search of his shirt at school. As he walked he thought of everything Levy told them about Lucy. When he was about to turn left he noticed someone blonde and as he was about to look at the person he was pushed forward.

'' Hey you Flame brain where do you think you are going without me? '' IT was Gray.

'' Get of me ice queen i was going home before you pushed me '' Natsu pushed Gray away and looked in the direction of the blonde. '' I think I saw Lucy''  
>He said then walked into the direction of the blonde.<p>

'' You sure it was her?'' Gray looked at Natsu and followed him.

'' Yup '' he noded '' you coming to check?''

'' Sure thing ''Gray grined '' Who know what you are going to do to her if youll be alone with her...'' Natsu gave gray a dirty look ten sighed.

'' What else can you expect from a perv?'' Natsu then headed twords the place where he saw the blonde couple ofminutes ago.

''Hey! Shut up!'' Gray shouted and followed Natsu

'' We both need to shut up and look for that blondie.. ''Natsu didnt even look back and kept walking.

'' Ok then'' Gray sighed and stoped talking.

When the two lads reached the courner of the building they saw Lucy walking out of a florist shop with two small bueqets of wlowers one of them was madeup of lylie and the other one of dafodils. The two lads jumped into the bushes near the building to hide from Lucy, but it was to late to do so as she was already standing beside the bushand staring at the two guis all red and confused. The two of the lads were nearly huging eachother. Natsu was laying on his back while Gray was on top of him which made a very akward picture.

" THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE " Gray and Natsu shouted in a unison with pale faces.

" I think two of you should get up as fast as possible or there will be a miss understanding coming from other people discluding me.." Lucy smiled andr eached out her hand twards the boys. Gray was first to be pulled out of the bush Natsu was second. When both of the lads were standing beside Lucy they thanked her and smiled.

" Youre welcome " Lucy smiled then asked " What were you two doing there in first plase anyway ? "She looked at them with a suspicion.

" Natsu wanted to see where you were going so we followed you... "Gray said

" And you wanted to know what she likes so shut up and go and get your self a shirt you ehxbitionist!" Natsu rawred with a little blush on his cheaks.

"...Did you two just wanted to know what I like and what I do after school? "Lcy asked with a smile.

Both Natsu and Gray noded, Then looked away from Lucy.

"You could have just asked me... and I would have answered those questions"

" We tought that you wouldnt answer the questions because you didnt tell us about your troubles today. "Natsu said quietly.

"Uh sorry ... Would you two like to come with me today? I dont mind if both of you come with me" Lucy said with a tired face.

" We will come with you!" Natsu said with excitement and punched Gray on the shoulder an gray did the same before they saw Lucy walking ifront of them twards the grave yard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Its finaly ****summer so ill try to update atleast once a week :) Ill do my best not to keep you waiting for too long so please Enjoy and leave coments :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

As Gray, Lucy and Natsu reached the gates to the grave yard the streetlights lit up and air became colder and thiner, it was about to start raining. Lucy touched the gate and as it opened she entered the home of many dead and turned to her right. The two pale lads followed her in silance and after a small period of time they noticed a new grave covered with a thik leyer of lylis and other flowers, they looked at eachother and walked to now standing Lucy. As they reached the blonde they saw she was crying, Natsu was about to put his hand on the girls shoulder but failed as she squated down and placed the buqet of lilys an the grave, she then whispered something and stood up wiping her tears away.

''Luce are you ok ?'' Natsu asked before he saw Lucy smiling.

''I'm ok'' she replied'' I called Levy today and she told me that both of you know what happenad to me and my family...'' she looked at her feet then back at Natsu and Gray ''...Can I... Introduce you to my mother?''

''Alfcource you can. We would love to be introduced to your mother!'' Natsu half shouted while Gray noded.

'' Realy? '' Lucys eyes lit up with happiness then she turned aroud to face the grave and said '' Mother I would like to entroduse you to my new friends . This is Natsu and this is Gray.'' She said and looked at the boys '' Natsu, Gray this is my mother and her name is Layla. '' Lucy smiled again.

''Nice to meet you madam!'' The two boys bowed '' we will make sure to be best friends With Lucy and keep an eye on her and make sure she is happy and safe!'' The two boys shouted and stood up.  
>Lucy smiled at them and and looked at the grave '' Mother i also have another five friends at school they were caring for me very much this morning even though they didnt know me and one day I'm going to introduce them to you but now, mother , we should go home , its getting dark so goodbye''she smiled at the grave and started walking away.<p>

''Goodbye madam'' the two lads said and after bowing they runed to Lucy.

''Luce I'll walk you home''

'' You mean we?''

''Shut up ice queen''

''OY flame head wanna fight ?''

'' Guys stop that you dont have to walk me home and both of you need to go home too.''

'' Luce its already dark and too dangerous to go home alone you know...''

''Plus we promiced your mother that you'll be safe so we are definately going to walk you home!''

Lucy siged and looked at the two lads '' that leaves no choise then lets go.''

After ten minutes the trio reached Lucys house, it was a two storey building painted in yellow and cream colours with a black door. Infront of the house there was a small gate and a fence Which protected a small area of flowers. Lucy took out her keys and walked to the door then turned around ''Would yous like to come in?''

''Nah its ok'' as Natsu said this a heavy rain fall began '' Mabie not ok can we still come in?''

'' You dont have to ask hurry and come in or the two of you will catch a cold.'' Lucy giggled as the two lads runned twards the now oppened door.

As the door closed behind the three teens Lucy took off her shoes and walked twards the cuboard where she got two big towels and gave them to wet boys.

''Thanks'' they said akwardly.

'' No problem '' Lucy smiled and continued '' take your shoes off and come into the livingroom and by the way Natsu your jumper it soaked please take it off.''

'' Ok '' Natsu replied and took off his shoes and jumper off.

''Would yous like tea, coffee or hot chocolate?'' Lucy asked while standing at the kitchen door.

'' Coffee please''

'' Can I have some tea please ''

'' Ok. Tea for Natsu, Coffee for Gray and Hot Chocolate for me!'' Lucy sang and entered the kitchen and moment later the two boys could hear the kettle and smell the Coffee and Hot Chocolate. Some time passed and Lucy poped her head into the living room .

''Do you want something to eat? I can make something for yas.'' She questuioned the boys.

''No thanks'' the two boys replied with a smile.

''Ok then'' Lucy smiled then disapeared again

Couple of minutes later, Lucy entered the room with a tray on which three different cups were standing and in the middle of thetray was a bowl of chocolate sweets and two types of buiscuits, chocolate and others were with cheese.

'' I'm going to change my clothes so start without me'' she then plased the tray on the coffee table and looked up at Gray ''I'm also going to find a shirt for you because you look like a compleat perv wuithout it!'' Her eyes then dropped at Natsus shirt '' Natsu your shirt is soaked aswell as your jumper take it off ill give you another one'' she then disapeared before the two guis could start complaining.

''God she cares too much for us '' Natsu said while taking his shirt off.

Gray noded while munching away the cheese buiscuits. He stoped after a small while when he realised that Lucy was now standing infront of him and Natsu with one shirt in each hand.

'' Gray. Natsu. Here take the shirts'' Lucy handed the two shirts (a dark blue one for Gray and A red one for Natsu ) to the boys.

'' Thanks '' the lads said in a unison while taking the shirts.

'' No pro-'' Lucy stoped as she looked at Natsu. She could see his perfectly tanned abs this caused her face to turn compleatly red and she thought that steam was comming out of her ears.

'' Luce are you ok? you look red. '' Natsu asked while covering his abs with a shirt.

'' Yeah im fi-'' she got cut off by a door bell '' I'll get it.'' Lucy shot up and walked to the door. The boys could hear the key entering the keyhole then a clicking sound of the opening door.

''LUUCYY!'' A male voice shouted causing the two boys to jump out of their seates and glance at eachother. ''MY POOR LITTLE GIRL ! ALL ALONE IN THE HOUSE! WITH NO ONE TO COMFORT YOU''

''GET OFF ME!'' Lucy gasped '' YOU ARE GOING TO CHOKE ME IF YOU WONT DO IT.''

''sorry'' the voice was now much quaeter.

''Thats better and by the way I'm not alone i'm with my friends. ''

The boys heard something falling on the floor, and loud foot steps approaching the room, a second later a tall, blonde guy was standing at the door. His blue eyes were glued to the guys and his smile was now fading.

'' Who are yous ?'' His voise sounded angry '' and what EXACLY are you planing to do to MY Lucy?''


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks every body for reading prious chapters of my story :) I hope it wasn't boring. Please read this chapter and enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 4**

The blonde male looked furious. He started approaching the lads but was stoped by Lucy who was now standing infront of him, with her arms on her hips.

''Stop it !'' She nearly shouted causing the male to stop '' First of all you have never intro used your self, secondly you are not allowed to act like that infront of our guests and thirdly when are you planing to take your shoes off? I'm not going to wash the floor after you.'' Lucy looked realy angry at that moment.

'' O-ok'' the guy said and then disapeared in the corridor and after a small period of time reapeared again.'' My name is Sting and I'm Lucys one and only brother.'' He said and looked at glearing Lucy.

'' I hope you do realise that I'm seventeen in one week time and that, one day I'm going to bring my boyfriend here and will introduce him to you, and if you'll act like that again I wont let you enter this house or even talk to you! I'm fed up of you! Every damn time I bring a friend over to our house you just make them leave and then expect me to be all happy and play with you. YOU ARE NINETEEN but you act like a six-year-old. GROW UP!''

''But sis I'm woried about you...'' Sting looked like he was about to cry. '' I just want to protect you from different perverts and delicants. I want you to be safe ...''

'' I am safe. These guys are realy nice they helped me to calm down and stop crying at school this morning...'' Lucy smiled and walked twards the two guys moment later she sat in the middle of them and gave them an unexpected and a realy tight hug which caused them to blush madly. Stings jaw dropped open.

'' You never hug me like that... I want a hug too! '' Sting complained.

'' You don't need my hug you need to get a girlfriend you have became too childish after your last breakup.'' That made Sting to shut up and Lucy stood up and walked out ofthe roomthen shouuted ''You want some tea?''

'' Yes please'' Sting shouted and herd kettle turning on then he looked at the two guys and satdown. ''Whats your names ?''

'' Gray ''

'' Natsu ''

'' Ok nice to meet you. Now tell me your age and why are you two wearing my shirts? '' Sting looked at the two guys in confusion.

* I'm probably be better of not telling Sting that Gray lost his shirt at school and was shrtless infront of Lucy for most of the time.* Natsu thought then answered''We are both eighteen and Lucy gave the shirts to us because our jumpers and shirts were soaken wet from the rain.''

'' Ok then. Just dont you dear to do anithing dirty or bad to Lucy or else.''

''We understand and there is no way we are going to do a such thing after giving a promice to your mother!'' Gray said with a sirious face.'' causing Sting to look at him in a surprise.

'' Lucy brought you to our mothers grave?'' Sting's voise was now dry.'' This means that she trusts you two... I'm sorry for making a faulse idea of you two.''

'' Its ok you just want your sister to be happy as much as we do so lets do it together ! Deal?''

''Deal!''

The three guys shook handsands and were about to make a plan but were stoped as Lucy entered the room with a mug of tea.

'' Guys i just noticed that its already 11:30 pm and its still raining outside so what are we going to do with two of you ?'' Lucy sat down in between Natsu and Gray and stearedat Sting.

'' They can stay at our house if they want. There is one empty room with two beds in it up stairs. '' Sting took the mug of tea and took a sip.

'' I'm surprised you allowed them to stay. Thats like first time in all of the history of my life.'' Lucy looked surprised '' It'sa good idea though.'' Lucy smiled.

'' I don't mind staying '' Natsu replied.

'' I can stay too.''

'' Ok! Thats a plan. '' Lucy smiled and stood up. '' I'm goingto make your beds then call you to your room. Sting can you showthem the house so they'll know where is what.''

''Ok''

After a small while Lucy finished making the beds and walked out of the guest room and found the boys sitting in her room reading a novel she just finished writing yesturday.

''Hey what are you doing with that? Natsu stop reading it please give it back!'' Lucy cryed ouut while runing up to Natsu and trying to grab the novel he held but misrably failed. Both of them ended up laying on Lucys bed one on top of other ( Exactly like Natsu and Gray did in chapter 2 ). Lucy's huge breasts were tightly pressed to Natsus chest and their faces were only couple of inches away, their bodies felt hot and faces turned red, while theiy stared into eachothers eyes. Natsu have never seen such beautifly chocolate, brown eyes while Lucy never seen his onix eyes, they made her feel like she is drowning in them. Gray grinned at the two tomatoe like people while Stings face became pailer and pailer. Lucy finaly regained her strength and grabed her novel then she got off Natsu. Natsu stayued in that posission for another minute then sit up.

'' Sorry Luce '' Natsusaid akwardly.

'' I-it's ok'' Lucy answered still red from embarassment.

'' I'll kill you if thats going to happen again '' Sting whispered to himself before walking out of the room.

Akward silance filled the room before Lucy broke it '' I have made your beds and left towels for you in case you want to take a shower ''

'' Thanks '' Gray said and walked out of the room leaving the teens in silence.

'' I'll take the shower thank you for everything good night. '' Natsu stood up and headed twards the door.

''Natsu...''

''Hmm..''

''Can you close the door for me please?''

''Sure''

''Thank you ''

Natsu reached the door and was about to close the door as he heard Lucy again.

''Good night '' she said quaetly and Natsu smiled at nearly closed door then whispered '' good night.'' again then closed the door fully.

Natsu walked into the room and saw Gray laying on the bed making a heart with his hands.

'' F**K OFF snow flake im going to go and take a shower... '' Gray stayed quaet and just looked at Natsu who was now half naked and held a towel in his left hand. Natsu walked out of the room and headed twards the shower, when he entered the room he locked the door and took the rest of his clothes off, he was about to walk into the shower area but was stoped as he heared a lightknok on the door. Natsu wrapped the towel around his torsoand opened the door. Lucy was standing infront of him already dressed into her pyjamas which consisted of a pink tanktop and realy short, blue shorts. Natsu could see all of her beautifull curves and he felt his face turning red and rest of the body heat up his eyes then dropped at the bruise located on her right arm (which was caused by the car crash ) and then on the piece of fabric she held in the same hand.

'' I-I bought you some shorts to sleep in...'' Lucy said akwardly and handed them to Natsu.

'' Thanks '' Natsu said akwardly and took the shorts then finaly grinned. '' Can you show me which shampoo and soap to use ?''

'' Um sure '' Lucy said and walked into the bathroom. '' You can use these ones and-'' she stoped talking as she felt something warm at at her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Natsu.

Natsu was standing right behind her and his head was resting on her shoulder. His hands slowly reached the girls hips and stayed there, this caused both of them to blush heavily and breave slower than usualy.

" N-Natsu " Lucy gasped.

" Luce Im sorry...I made you feel bad. "

" You didn't... I just didnt know how to act infront of you after I have accidentally fell on you...Sorry I made you worrie." Lucy said uncomfortably " I wanted to apologise properly while giving you the shorts but ..." Lucy sudenly stoped.

" But what? " Natsu was now anxious about what stoped Lucy talking so he tightened his grip on her hips and continued " I wont let go of you hips till you tell me! "

" Hey Thats sexual harassment! "

" I dont care! I'm not going to let go of you until you tell me. " Natsu was dead sirious and his grip got tighter and tighter.

Lucys face was now burning with embaressment but she finaly gave up and whispered " Y-your...Body... the abbs... they destract me... they causing me t-to stear at them... and when I realise what I'm doing I feel ashamed of myself and embarrassed " Lucy finaly finished and as she felt no waight on her shoulder s and hips she closed her eyed and was ready to hear the door opening and smashing but it never happened instead she felt Natsu taking her by the wrist and placing it on something warm, hard and wavy.

" Touch them, my abs... Do you like the feel of them? " Natsu said while Lucys eyes were oppening in shock of his reaction. Every second Lucys and Natsus faces turned reder and reder and after a small pause Lucy brought her hand to her stomach away from the abs and looked into Natsu's onix eyes.

" Natsu. I do like the feel of them but can we keep it a secret from absolutely everyone andpretend it was a dream?" She asked.

" Tell me what kind of dream it was first. "

" A very good dream... " Lucy blushed and looked at the floor.

" Sure " Can I take a shower now ? "

" Yeah sorry I'll leave now. Good night. " Lucy said and opened the door.

" Good night. " Natsu smiled and the door closed behind her.

Natsu locked the door and took his towel off then entered the showering area and turned the shower onand in anout ten minutes he was already laying in bed while wearing the shorts Lucy gave him, thinking about what was going on today and what might happen tomorow. He fell asleep and saw exactly the same thing as in the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

NHi** everuyone ! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**CAPTER 5**

***Lucy's POV***

I opened my eyes and looked out the window ( which is situated right beside my bed ). The street lights were still on but the sky was already orangy-blue from the sunrise.

" This is, probobly, the most nicesest thing I have seen for the past week discluding Natsus-" I shook my head '' Natsus WHAT? God I need to stop thinking about his abs and take a shower. " I shook my head again and sat up, I looked in the direction of my masive table and let out a huge sigh '' I need to clean that table there's too much paper and books on it. It'll probably fall apart if I'll put one more book on it. '' I grined then stood up and headed twards the door of my bathroom, when I opened it I saw my reflection in the mirror which made me want to close the door and pretend i never saw myself. " My hair is a mess! I look like a hedgehog or Natsu exept my hair are blonde and his are-'' I stopped talking and picked up my hair brush '' Even now! Why am I thinking about him? OW!'' I pulled my hair while brushing them.

'' All finished now I Can wash them '' I left the brush alone and took my PJ's off then turned the tap of the shower on, so the warm water would come out. As the temperature of the water rose I walked into it and took the shampoo bottle from the shelf it was standing on. I finished washing myself and came out of the shower. I covered myself with the towel and walked out of the bathroom and walked twards the cubbard to get my uniform out. When I got it and dressed up I noticed that it was only 5:37 in the morning and still have plenty of time left.

''What should I do? Should I clean the table? It's not like i have anything better to do *SIGH* '' I approached the table and started cleaning half an hour later I was finished and my hair were dry.

''It's 6:10 Sting will wake up soon and lads will too... I'm going to make omlete and bento for all of us.'' I opened my door and walked down the stairs then entered the kitchen and grabbed my apron.

I finished making the four bentos ( each bento consisted of rice with curry, cutlets, sausages or as I call them 'octopuse' and cherry tomatoes with cucumbers. ) and started making the omletes.

'' Ready! Steady! Go! Mix the eggs with the milk. Done! Add salt, pepper and chopped sausages. Done! Now leave the omlete to cook and get the plates out. Done! Write Sting, Gray, Natsu and Lucy on the plate from which the person will eat. Done! Now the omlete is done and i have to put it on each plate. Done!'' I sang to myself while making the omlete. '' Now I just have to wake the boys up and everything is done!'' I plased the plates, empty mugs and bentos on the table and took my apron off, then walked up to the kettle and turned it on.

Now I'm upstairs and just woke Sting up and as usual he acts like a six-year-old not wanting to get out of the bed and complaining.

'' Allright then! I'm going to eat your favourite omlete and bento if you wont be down stairs in five minutes...'' That made him move and in just about two minutes he was ready and runing down the stairs to get his treat.

'' OH MY GOD IT EVEN HAS MY NAME ON IT!'' I can hear him shoout from the kitchen.

''OK now the Other two'' I sighed and entered their room. '' Natsu! Gray! Get up!'' I shouted and Gray fell of his bed.

'' God Lucy you didn't have to shout." He complained.

'' The breakfast is ready and if you wont be ready in about two minutes Sting will eat it for ye.''

''Got it I'm on my way oh my beloved food!'' Gray stormed out of the room but then returned '' Lucy can I borrow a white shirt?''

''Sure I'll give it too you later.''

''Thanks'' Gray grinned and runed out of the room.

I turned around to face Natsu and saw that he was shirtless and was peasfully sleaping. My eyes fell on his chest then moved lower to his abs, I felt the urge to touch them and I slowly started movindg my arm twards them. I finaly touched them and only then remembered that I need to wake him up.

**Natsu's POV***

I can feel something warm touching my stomach but I don't want to open my eyes but what, if thats Gray, playing some dirty trick on me again? I'll kill him if it is- wait what is this smell and what is that feeling near my ear? Who the hell is breathing into-

'' NATSU WAKE UP!"

My eyes opened and I saw Lucy, all red with hands on her hips.

''When are you planing to wake up and get up? I even made breakfast! '' she shouted again and headed twards the door '' Chenge your clothes and get your ass to the kitchen "

'' Ok''

I changed my clothes and got into the kitchen. Everyone was already eating and looked like they were enjoying it. I sat down into, I gues, my seat and stuffed my mouth with the omlete. 'HOLLY SHET IT'S DELISIOUS' I shouted in my head and I thought I was in heaven.

''Who made this?'' I pointed at Sting and Lucy with a fork.

'' I did. " Lucy said quaetly without looking.

''It's Delishious and I mean it!''

'' She would make a wonderful wife won't she Natsu? '' Gray smirked at me while Lucy was blushing like mad.

'' When all of you will finish eating put the plates into the dish washer and get ready to get out of the house, and by the way dont forget to take your bento!'' Lucy said and got out of her seat and plased her plate into te dishwasher and walked out of the room with one bento in her hand.

' She is realy cearing and loving ' I thoght while finishing my omlete ' kids probably love her... i think she'll be a good mo- Wait what the hell I'm thinking about? I need to get myself to gether and get ready for the academy.''

Tirty minutes later we ware already sitting in the classroom prepearing for the school fest.( the class desided to do a cosplay cafe ) I'm incharge of the sighn comettee (have to think of a desighn for the stupid sighn ) and Luce is incharge of the costumes, she has to find different costume ideas for each weiter and make them with other girls.

**Normal POV***

The first half of the day ended and lunch began. Lucy was dragged by Natsu and Gray to the school yard where she was forced to sit down and eat her bento.

'' Guys stop it! Wats the matter with two of-'' Lucy began complaining but her mouth was now covered by Natsus hand.

''Shhhh! If Erza will find us she will kill me and Gray for following you and not going home!'' Natsu was now pale from the toght of angry Erza and his hand bekame weaker, Lucy took an advantage of his weaknes and bit him. '' OW WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ?!''

'' I bit you, just because I was about to die, from the lack of oxygen in my lungs! And Why would Erza want to kill you?''

'' I'd want to kill them for not informating their parents, ME or atleast someone else out of our friend group about not coming home!'' A scairy and angry voice came from behind Lucy, It Was Erza.

Lucy looked back and saw five people, Levy, Gajeel, Loky, Jellal and most importantly ERZA behind her. The group started approaching her and the lads which caused Natsu and Gray shiver from terror.

'' WE ARE SORRY WE DIDN'T ENFORM YOU MA'AM !'' The two teens cryed out and bowed.

" Erza calm down I knew they wont be going home...'' Lucy said and paniced a little '' They were staying at my place due to the heavy rain fall! My older brother allowed them to.''

Erza stoped and turned around to Lucy her jaw was now hanging open as everyone elses. Birds were the only creatures which could be heard that exact second.

'' They did what?''


End file.
